A Contagious Lazy Day
by tomboy094
Summary: Kaoru doesn't feel like doing anything today, and the others seem to agree with him.


A Contagious Lazy Day

I own nothing, other than my shirt. All else belongs to respective owner. :)

_Lazy Song by Bruno Mars_

* * *

><p>"So, Kaoru, what do you feel like doing today?"<p>

Hikaru's voice broke through the silence of the morning, followed by a firm push which resulted in Kaoru sprawled on the floor. Hikaru heard his twin's mumbling and leaned over the edge of the bed to look at him.

"What was that?"

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just want to lay in my bed."_

Crawling over his twin, Kaoru pulled the sheets over his head, only a small tuft of orange hair sticking over the top.

"But what about the others? They'll be-"

"_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything, nothing at all."_

"Hey Kaoru, Tamaki called, but he said you just let it go to message. Wants to know if you wanna come over."

Sliding into his favorite spot on the couch, Kaoru flipped the TV on. Surfing the channels, Kaoru yelled his reply over his shoulder.

"_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan. Turn the TV on, throw my hand down my pants."_

Hearing a disgusted "Ew!" behind him, Kaoru turned to grin at his brother.

"_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't."_

Hikaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"And that's all you're gonna do today?"

Turning back to the TV, he continued flipping till he found the channel he was looking for.

"_I'll be lounging on the couch, just chillin' in my snuggie. Watchin' MTV so they can teach me how to dougie. Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man!"_

Deciding it was a hopeless venture, Hikaru went into the foyer, leaving Kaoru to his MTV and snuggie.

"_Oh, oh, yes I said it. I said it! I said it cause I can."_

Snuggling further into the couch, a content grin slid onto Kaoru's face.

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone, cause today I swear I'm not doin' anything. Nothing at all!"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Hikaru, it's me, Tamaki. What are gonna do tomorrow, being as it is Sunday and all? I was hoping that-"<p>

Holding the phone in place with his shoulder, Hikaru took this opportunity to eye the new maid as she scrubbed at the floor, her poofy skirt riding dangerously close to inappropriate as her bum wriggled in the air.

"_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some p90x. Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex. And she's gonna scream out 'This is great!' Yeah."_

"Oh my god, Hikaru! What is going on in your dirty mind, you lech! You won't be allowed near my precious daughter if it's-"

"_I might mess around, get my college degree. Bet my old man will be so proud of me. Sorry Pops, you'll just have to wait."_

Effectively derailing Tamaki's tirade, Hikaru picked up an apple and bit into it, liking this inpromptu "Lazy Day" that Kaoru started.

"College? Where are you going? I'd like to start a Host club in a university as well. It might do to have some sort of gentlemen at these places of education. What do you think?"

"Good idea, 'cept I'm not going to be working on it anytime soon."

"What?"

"_Oh, oh, yes I said it. I said it! I said it cause I can. Today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone, cause today I swear I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all!"_

With that, Hikaru promptly hit the off button and went to go lounge by the pool.

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked in disgust as the king of the Host club pranced around his own bedroom with nothing on but a grin.<p>

"What are you doing? Brush your hair and get dressed. You're the one who insisted I come over this Sunday to humor your need to see the common world."

Tamaki simply shrugged his shoulders and plopped back onto the bed.

"_No I ain't gonna comb my hair, 'cause I ain't goin' anywhere. No, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, oh."_

Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Surely you're not going to just-"

"_I'll just strut in my birthday suit and let everything hang loose. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah!"_

"And what of Mori and Honey? They'll be waiting with Haruhi at the fair without you."

"My daughter is perfectly safe with Mori and Honey. Here, take this."

Tamaki handed over a key and then fell back into the bed. Kyoya eyed the key with confusion before looking up at Tamaki's voice.

"It's a key to a room I rented last week. This great Chinese masseuse works wonders on tense muscles. Give it a try."

* * *

><p>Sighing into the table, Kyoya was practically purring as the masseuse worked on his lower back and thighs.<p>

"_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything. I just wanna lay in my bed. Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'cause today I swear I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all."_

* * *

><p>In the middle of a busy fair, Mori could almost see the anger coming off of Haruhi. Honey was oblivious to this, as he took turns eating from his funnel cake and tub of cotton candy.<p>

"I can't believe they ditched us, Mori-sempai! I was perfectly happy just going to the park with you before doing some laundry, but no! A perfect date ruined by Tamaki-sempai. I think he planned this on purpose."

Looking up at her secret boyfriend, Haruhi couldn't help the small smile that was brought to her lips. He was looking down at her in amusement, his eyes speaking more than she'd ever heard from his lips.

"Let us enjoy the day, Haruhi. Perhaps a ride on the ferris wheel?"


End file.
